world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Fargo84
This page is bytes. Archive at ~ 100,000! }}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} This is a user talk page. Please remember to sign your posts and start a new section for each new message. Oops I know this is ''VERY ''late but i was skimming through the talk page and noticed i missed your messages about the stub movement so id just figured id let you know i wasnt trrying to ignore you or anything but didnt get the message. Hello Losers 02:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, Congratulations on your 5,000th edit. Yeah, I did put quite a bit of info. It was about 1 1/4 of a paragraph. Anyways, I'll move it to the list of unsorted information, of course unless U move it first. I have to go now, so I don't have time. Like I said before, please call me Crazy Fish. 06:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Question What manual of style should I use again? Is what I have been constructing here okay? --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The overall style is okay, but there are some errors. Let me just put an outline to help you understand: (Opening Paragraph: Lists the names and properties of RDX) Production (Lists production numbers by the wartime countries) History (Lists the discovery of RDX and its development throughout the years. It also lists usage by the countries themselves) Other Uses (This paragraph may be a little confusing, it lists all the other explosives that RDX is used in) Thanks for your help, you are greatly the wiki. 15:01,7/12/2012 15:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also, can you please help me find some more good sources? I cannot find any that host the right information. --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) New Portal I honestly am not sure what a portal is or how to make one... I am not tech savy in any way so if im going to do it could you please explain it in a way someone as bad with computers as me can undertand =p.Hello Losers 21:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering if you could offer me some assistence. By anychance do you know what type of model this armoured car is? im planing to make a page about it, but alas i do not know what it was called...Hill Nothing fan (talk) 21:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) WWII Before I edit any more pages, is it fine for me to switch WWII to World War II. It seems more professional to label the war as World War II rather than its abbrievation during the opening sentence. However, I don't want to edit a ton of pages without permission. I prefer not becoming a nuisance. --Saytun 20:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you mind if I take the current RDX article that is in my sandbox and turn it into a new article? Or is it too incomplete, and lacks the standards to not be deleted? --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my photos I posted to the German weapons page? (Wildwes7g7 (talk) 03:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC)) Public Domain and Editing Problems Hey Fargo, I was just wondering if you knew of any good sources of public domain pictures for the wiki. Also, I"ve recently noticed problems with some of the editing tools on the wiki, and I'm now all but completely unable to use the link tool. It seems to work on all the other wikis I use, though. Have you noticed this as well, or is it something I should look into on my end? Any help would be appreciated. Corkeyandpals talk 22:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to do Is there any page that i should work on, because i am not sure what to do next. 18:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Hey Fargo, can I please be an Abwehr. 16:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, but every time I try to register, my computer freezes and I have to restart it. I've tried creating an account numerous times but that's what happens to me. You can just call me Crazy Frog/Fish if you like though. 20:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oops, never mind what I just said, I tried registering a final time and it actually worked, I don't know why this time and not any other time, but 68.5.9.104 is me all right.Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 20:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC)